The Demi Dozen
The Demi Dozen is a game of [http://theonyxpath.com/category/worlds/scion/ Scion: Second Edition], where the player characters are the offspring, progeny, or chosen of various deities. It follows the adventures of the S.S. Iphigenia, a doomed cruise ship, lost in the lands of myth and trying to sail home. The Storyguide running the game varies from chapter to chapter. Regular Cast * Alex as Dani California and Storyguide * Beagle as Kit * Cary Kingdom as Storyguide, Sam Knowles, and Silvio Greco * David Hooker as Jason Calhoun * Kiri Callaghan as Aoife McLaren * Murphy as Griff Muldoon and Yamato Shotaro * Tocci as Gabriel Nova * Xander Jeanneret as Ito Premise: Our six heroes all boarded (or stowed away) on the Iphigenia, a world-record-sized cruise ship built by tech billionaire (and Scion of Hermes) Byron Blake. The ship was aptly named, as it was secretly a massive sacrifice to propel Byron into Godhood. While the heroes did manage to stop the ritual, the ship was lost in the mists between realms, and now sails through terra incognitae and various otherworlds as it tries to find its way home. Onboard are several of "Byron's Besties", his cabal of Scion investors who intended to join him in godhood, and are actively trying to finish the ritual by sinking the ship. Also complicating things is the presence of player character Dani, who is an AEsir fated to die on a sinking ship. Chapters CHAPTER I: The Iphigenia Our characters board the world's largest cruise ship, the Iphigenia, and discover it's horrible secret. Storyguide: Cary * Part I * Part II * Part III * Part IV CHAPTER II: Ragna-Wrecked Shipwrecked in the lands of Norse mythology, the Demi Dozen have to fix the ship and escape before the world serpent awakens to devour them. Storyguide: Alex * Part I * Part II * Part III ''' '''CHAPTER III: Geis Work Back aboard the ship, the Demi Dozen are cursed under powerful geasa by an Irish Scion bent on sinking the ship. Storyguide: Alex * Part I * Part II ''' '''CHAPTER IV: The Heart and the Ring According to Aztec/Mēxihcah mythology, there have already been four apocalypses. The ship reaches those forgotten realities, and the Demi Dozen must help them escape. Meanwhile, monkeys disguised as the Demi Dozen invade the ship, and the heroes still onboard have to unmask them. Storyguide: Alex * Part I * Part II ''' * '''Interlude: "See and Do" * Part III * Part IV Characters Player Characters * Aoife McLaren: Activist and reincarnation of the slain Gaulish god Andarta/Andraste. Played by Kiri. * Dani California - Aesir anarchist and occasional dragon, she is fated "to go down with the ship." But is it this ship? Played by Alex. * Gabriel Nova - Rockstar Son of Apollo, frontman of the band “The Spheres.” Played by Tocci. * Griff Muldoon - Boxer chosen by the Irish goddess the Morrigan. Under a geis to never throw the first punch. Played by Murphy. * Ito - Shapeshifting servant of the Japanese deity Inari. True name, gender, race, never revealed. Played by Xander. * Jason Calhoun - Reincarnation of Aztec Coyote god, Huehuecoyotl, and Youtube sensation party crasher. Played by David. * Kit - A witch’s familiar black cat, given the power to turn into a human by the Greek goddess Hekate. Played by Beagle. * Sam Knowles - The Salmon of Knowledge, turned into a human “land tourist” by an Irish god. Played by Cary * Silvio Greco - Cruise director, satyr, and son of Dionysus. Played by Cary. * Yamato Shotaro - Engineer/pilot Scion of Susano-o. Played by Murphy. Storyguide Characters * Arsana -''' human working below decks, cursed with bad luck. Ito has been tasked with protecting him. * '''Avice Kokinos* - A harpy who is super obsessed with tengu (and anime). * Buddy - 'A weird wooden creature found in a cave. * '''Byron Blake -' A tech billionaire. Created the ship to be sacrificed so he could become a god. Killed himself in the attempt. Survived by “Byron’s Besties”, who want to fulfill his mission and sink the ship. * 'The S.S. Iphigenia -' a massive cruise ship that was meant to be sacrificed. The heroes saved it, but the ship is now lost in Terra Incognita, trying to sail home. * 'RB/Arby -' Arrrrrr is a massive Nemean Tiger that follows Kit. She sometimes shapeshifts him into a human named RB. * 'The Spheres -' Gabriel Nova’s rock band. Members include a troll named Tobey, a Pixie named Trixie, and a Golem named Linden*. * 'Stacy - '''Byron Blake's personal assistant, now working for Gabriel Nova. * '''Steve -' Stoner friend of Jason. * 'Seamus -' A “far darrig”, a cruel Irish fairy under servitude to Griff Muldoon. Forced to tell people he is a leprechaun named Seaums and wear a stupid green outfit. * '''Velma Bergdorf*: Owner of a shop of curiousities, located next to the fourth wall, where she peddles user-submitted relics and wonders. '*'Viewer submitted characters Category:Scion Category:TTRPGs Category:The Demi Dozen